


Life Starts Again Now

by BlueBoar



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Amnesia, Caretaking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Other, Rebirth, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBoar/pseuds/BlueBoar
Summary: Asra/Reader One shot starting when you first wake up with no memories prior to the beginning of the story. Some feelings and tender moments between Asra and the Apprentice.





	Life Starts Again Now

**Author's Note:**

> I'm more of a Julian fan, but I wrote this for my crush who likes Asra, but I hope other people will appreciate this fic too!

When you wake up the first thing that you see is Asra’s face. His brilliant purple eyes are swollen and bloodshot trailing tear tracks down his cheeks. He is worrying his chapped lower lip, every line of him screams tension, but when he sees that your eyes are open his expression changes into one of pure rapture. In the radiant relief of his tearful smile he appears like the sun to you.   
He is the sun to you in the fact that he is bright and strange and confusing. You have no idea who or where you are after all, so it is fair to say everything feels that way at first. In that moment you don’t even have any concept of being human. You are a speck of stardust suddenly confined into a body.   
As overwhelming as suddenly waking up as a fully formed person is, Asra being there makes it okay. He speaks to you in sweet broken words of joy that you can not understand and you felt safe and warm. 

After waking up everything is difficult. Sometimes you wish you can crawl back into the silky black oblivion you had been pulled from. That limbo was soft and quiet and held no worries or responsibilities. Even in sleep you can’t recapture that kind of peace. Sleep is full of restless, flitting dreams-- or worse; nightmares.   
There is a physical toll on you as well. You struggle to learn how to walk again. Your hands shake and you struggle to grasp things in your hands without dropping them. Asra takes care of you like a newborn, helping you relearn everything.   
At first Asra taking care of you doesn’t bother you. You have no sense of normalcy after all. In time it does begin to irk you. You begin to feel guilty and embarrassed. People stare at you on the street when Asra takes you on walks as if there is something wrong with you. When Asra helps you do something simple you can’t quite accomplish by yourself you see pity in his eyes.   
Some days it's all too much for you and you can’t help but weep openly in exhaustion and frustration. When you reach that breaking point Asra is your solace. He cradles you and shushes you softly. Once you learn to speak again and you tell him how awful you feel he laughs and tells you that he’d rather be there taking care of you than anywhere else. 

The best times are nights when Asra seems restless and paranoid to the point where he can’t bear to part with you. He asks you to stay in his bed with him those nights. The situation isn’t strange, of course. Asra is always respectful to you and nothing inappropriate occurs. He just holds you to him as if he’s afraid you will vanish right before him if he doesn’t hold you tight enough. Those are the times that make you realize Asra needs you as much as you need him. He might be your whole world, but you are his as well.  
The worst times are when you see or hear something that hits you hard with an awful twisting feeling without warning for reasons you cannot understand. One day you see a portrait of an old woman you don’t recognize, but have a rising feeling that you should know her. You feel like there is a hole in your chest as you look at it; you feel like something is missing. Seconds after you feel that empty feeling it is replaced by indescribable pain jolting through your temples.   
You fall to the floor writhing and screaming. Asra sprints into the room and pulls you into his lap, his perfect brow furrowed in intense worry. He tells you to breathe while stroking your hair gently. He murmurs to you in a voice like honey telling you to just let the memories go, to stop trying to remember.   
You find your way out of the maze of pain for the grace of his presence there with you. As you let the edge of the memory slip away the pain begins to dissipate. You look at his face and it becomes easier to let go. You smile up at him and think to yourself that you don’t need to strain for the memories when you have a future with Asra beside you.


End file.
